cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezelicus
Ezelicus is a growing, developing, and old nation at 283 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Taoism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ezelicus work diligently to produce Uranium and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Ezelicus has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Ezelicus allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ezelicus believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Ezelicus will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History How it began... In the beginning, there were only poor and homeless in a land nobody wanted. Dissiese ran rampant and the odor was unbearable. Then, a man came along and somehow gathered the people and amazed them with his loud, booming voice, and amazing vocabulary (the people of the land were quite unintelligent). After that, The man was elected leader and then he started off by building better homes, increasing the land, and cleaning up. Now, almost five months of real world time have past and Ezelicus is better than ever. Ezelicus's Origins It is quite unknown were this mysterious man came from, but it is certain he is a natural born leader. He is a tactical and political genius, as well as a very educated man. His people are ready to die for him. The IAA After being tempted to join other alliances, Ezelicus joined the IAA. The IAA is now much bigger than when Ezelicus joined. Darth Ezelicus was the Minister of Foreign Affairs for a month and accomplished a lot. Including a merger between the Imperial Guard and the IAA. He was proclaimed "the best MoFA we've had." Now he has resigned and is now purely a soldier and devoted member of this great alliance. Great War III After growing tensions between the super alliances Aegis and The Initiative became insurmountable, war broke out and the Imperial Assault Alliance fought for Aegis. Cocky from their success with the Alliance of War conflict, the forces of the IAA began rapidly building up their military might. Countless soldiers recruited, thousands of tanks and aircraft were purchased. Ezelicus greatly increased its military arm in a very short period of time. Aegis had seen fit to have the IAA attack the GGA. It was a bloody campaign with many early successes. Ezelicus had taken on more than one enemy in an effort to help his fellow IAA'ers. It was doing very well, "ZI'ing" two of its opponents, but suffering great dammage from the other opponent that was still kicking. His numerous cruise missile strikes and bombing runs greatly hurt Ezelicus. Ezelicus wasn't about to go down without doing dammage to him though, luacnching missiles, waves of infantry and mechanized assaults, and bombing runs. With rage in his eyes, Ezelicus read the treaty that would end the war for the IAA. A protectorate treaty that was forced upon us that made the IAA cease all attacks. Darth Ezelicus could not believe that all he had fought for had come down to nothing in terms of keeping sovereignty intact in the Cyberverse. One by one, alliance by alliance, they fell to the Initiative horde. The surrender of the Legion was a deep moral blow to all remaining resistors. A period of sadness, confusion, and pure anger ensued in the IAA. Pointless rantings filled the message boards. The war was practically over, but the IAA will remember this loss, as well as Ezelicus. For her people shall not sit by when offered the opporntunity to strike again. Reconstruction The war had delt a severe blow to the infrastructure of Ezelicus. Trade agreements were lost and nearly made it impossible for Ezelicus to pay the bills. Slowly, she was reconstructed out of the strength of her people. No aid was given to the grand nation of Ezelicus, for Darth Ezelicus did not want any. Today Today, Ezelicus is a strong as ever and above pre-Great War III strength. Her technology is advancing with all haste, as well as improvements, infrastructure, and military units. Mission to the Moon With the advancement of technology came new opporntunities. When the moon became a new venue, the people gladly set up a colony. The colony bears the same name as the Father nation, and is under the control of Darth Ezelicus himself. The colony of Ezelicus joined the Terran Lunar Union, but not much is known about what happened to it. Category:Nations